


English

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Brothers Bloom (2008)
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do with a drunken Penelope?</p>
            </blockquote>





	English

**Author's Note:**

  * For [airspaniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/gifts).



It wasn't that she couldn't speak English. She could, and understood it quite well, a fact easily proved a week after she'd joined them, when Stephan complimented her on her "tight little Nihon ass". She proceeded to tell him clearly that she didn't believe in dipping the pen in the company ink, and besides that fact she also knew who he really wanted to fuck and if he wanted her to keep quiet about it he would keep his hands far away from her rear end. Once they'd reached this little understanding, Stephan was the perfect partner. Though she hadn't been entirely truthful with him; it was simply that the Bloom brothers weren't exactly her type. She had no intention of saddling herself with a stereotypical heterosexual relationship, even with a con man - she could have easily stayed in Japan if she'd wanted that. And she knew too well that once sex got involved, men were far less likely to see you as "equal" or "competent", whether they meant to or not.

Bang Bang could speak English, it was just more prudent sometimes not to. Easier, more useful for her to be the little Chinese girl (why did they always think she was fucking Chinese?) that didn't understand what was going on around her. There were definite advantages to being around people who thought you couldn't understand them, especially when that someone was a mark. The fools were never the wiser.

That was, of course, until Penelope Stamp. Bang Bang knew going into it that the girl would be different, of course. She'd spent months watching Stephan hunt for her, the perfect mark, the perfect girl for his little brother. She'd helped, here and there. She could pick out imperfections in women more easily than Stephan could, sometimes. She'd lost track of the women they'd researched, watched and discarded, and burnt more lists full of scratched out names than she could remember. But finally they'd ended up with Penelope.

Penelope, who had addressed her from the beginning as if completely confident that Bang Bang could understand her perfectly. Who was as eccentric and talented as they were, if lacking in their knowledge of the ways of the world.

Penelope, who had run through the train with her just hours earlier, stealing snacks and tiny bottles of alcohol from the snack car. Who was currently laying slant-ways across the bed with one leg hanging off, clothes dishevelled and hair falling all over the comforter. She looked throughly well fucked, though Bang Bang knew very well that she wasn't. Bloom hadn't gotten over his guilt enough yet, not enough to fuck her.

"I don't know how you hang around with them," Penelope was complaining, nose wrinkled adorably. "Stephan's such a womanizer, and Bloom is so, so... constipated!"

Bang Bang felt the corners of her mouth turn up at her choice of words, but Penelope merely pouted.

"I mean it, don't look at me like that. I'm here, he _was_ here, there's a bed here and I'm drunk, shouldn't something be happening? That's how the plan works, right?" She folded her arms across her chest as the other woman stretched out on her side next to her, leaning on her elbow and watching Penelope with sympathetic attentiveness. Penelope frowned more. "I suppose he thinks he's being a gentleman. It's not like I'm a virgin or anything. Goddammit, you didn't tell me that alcohol would make me this horny."

Bang Bang gave a little grin and a shrug, reaching up to place a gentle pat to the top of Penelope's head.

"Thank you," the other girl said, and let out a long sigh. "Chivalry. God save us from chivalry. What am I supposed to do with myself now?" She eyed the teasing smile Bang Bang was giving her and frowned. "You know masturbation isn't the same at all."

Bang Bang's smile only grew, impish and playful, and she glanced pointedly down the length of Penelope's body stretched out on the bed. She ran a fingertip from Penelope's bent knee up her pantyhose and over her skirt to her waist, then started to walk two fingers up her mid line, flicking each button undone as she reached it.

Penelope's breath quickened, as anticipated, as she watched the buttons come undone, doing nothing to stop Bang Bang. "I see," she said finally, and wet her lips. "This, um... this is a nice alternative."

She couldn't help but grin at the wide eyed look Penelope was giving her, somewhat incredulous but not at all opposed to this idea. Then, without further hesitation, she proceeded to do her best to make Penelope forget all about the absent Bloom... or at least for a little while.

 

~~~fin~~~


End file.
